lifetimemoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Night to Regret
Images A Night to Regret7.jpg|Kevin McNamara as Jake Peters A Night to Regret54.jpg|Marguerite Moreau & Mollee Gray A Night to Regret1.jpg|Marguerite Moreau as Beverly Bilson A Night to Regret19.jpg|Marguerite Moreau as Beverly Bilson A Night to Regret20.jpg|Mollee Gray & Kevin McNamara A Night to Regret22.jpg|Kevin McNamara as Jake Peters A Night to Regret2.jpg|Jeremy John Wells & Marguerite Moreau A Night to Regret34.jpg|Mollee Gray as Chelsea Bilson A Night to Regret35.jpg|Mollee Gray as Chelsea Bilson A Night to Regret37.jpg|Marguerite Moreau as Beverly Bilson A Night to Regret3.jpg|Kirstin Pfeiffer as Milla A Night to Regret38.jpg|Mollee Gray & Kevin McNamara A Night to Regret39.jpg|Mollee Gray & Marguerite Moreau A Night to Regret40.jpg|Kevin McNamara & Tyler Sellers A Night to Regret36.jpg|Kirstin Pfeiffer as Milla A Night to Regret41.jpg|Mollee Gray & Marguerite Moreau A Night to Regret4.jpg|Tyler Sellers & Kirstin Pfeiffer A Night to Regret5.jpg|Mollee Gray & Gigi Zumbado A Night to Regret6.jpg|Mollee Gray as Chelsea Bilson A Night to Regret21.jpg|Tyler Sellers as Liam A Night to Regret23.jpg|Kirstin Pfeiffer as Milla A Night to Regret8.jpg|Rory Gibson as Eric Reese A Night to Regret24.jpg|Gigi Zumbado as Sara Lopez A Night to Regret25.jpg|Tyler Sellers as Liam A Night to Regret26.jpg|Kevin McNamara as Jake Peters A Night to Regret27.jpg|Kevin McNamara as Jake Peters A Night to Regret28.jpg|Rory Gibson as Eric Reese A Night to Regret29.jpg| A Night to Regret30.jpg|Tyler Sellers as Liam A Night to Regret31.jpg|Mollee Gray & Gigi Zumbado A Night to Regret9.jpg|Mollee Gray & Tyler Sellers A Night to Regret10.jpg|Mollee Gray as Chelsea Bilson A Night to Regret43.jpg|Kirstin Pfeiffer as Milla A Night to Regret32.jpg|Milla's "helper" A Night to Regret33.jpg|Mollee Gray &Kirstin Pfeiffer A Night to Regret42.jpg|Kirstin Pfeiffer as Milla A Night to Regret44.jpg|Mollee Gray as Chelsea Bilson A Night to Regret.jpg|Tina Huang as Det. Morita A Night to Regret45.jpg|Kevin McNamara as Jake Peters A Night to Regret46.jpg|Mollee Gray as Chelsea Bilson 47.jpg|Gigi Zumbado as Sara Lopez A Night to Regret48.jpg|Mollee Gray as Chelsea Bilson A Night to Regret49.jpg|Kirstin Pfeiffer as Milla A Night to Regret50.jpg|Mollee Gray as Chelsea Bilson A Night to Regret11.jpg|Kirstin Pfeiffer as Milla A Night to Regret12.jpg|Mollee Gray as Chelsea Bilson A Night to Regret13.jpg|Kevin McNamara as Jake Peters A Night to Regret51.jpg|Mollee Gray as Chelsea Bilson A Night to Regret52.jpg|Mollee Gray as Chelsea Bilson A Night to Regret15.jpg|Kirstin Pfeiffer as Milla A Night to Regret14.jpg|Mollee Gray & Kirstin Pfeiffer A Night to Regret16.jpg|Marguerite Moreau as Beverly Bilson A Night to Regret53.jpg|Marguerite Moreau & Mollee Gray A Night to Regret55.jpg|Marguerite Moreau & Mollee Gray A Night to Regret56.jpg|Marguerite Moreau & Mollee Gray A Night to Regret57.jpg|Kevin McNamara as Jake Peters A Night to Regret17.jpg|Marguerite Moreau as Beverly Bilson A Night to Regret58.jpg|Gigi Zumbado & Mollee Gray A Night to Regret59.jpg|Kevin McNamara as Jake Peters A Night to Regret18.jpg|Marguerite Moreau as Beverly Bilson A Night to Regret60.jpg|Mollee Gray as Chelsea Bilson A Night to Regret61.jpg|Marguerite Moreau as Beverly Bilson Synopsis This movie begins with an overworked female student named Chelsea Bilson. She's taken on too much, and is struggling. For awhile, it was unclear if she was in high school, or college. Her mother Beverly Bilson, is setting curfews, deciding her class schedule, and picking her friends. This seems like something the mother of a high school student would do, NOT the mother of an adult college student. It is an odd, and confusing writing choice, and it's confusing to the viewer. In addition to having school problems, Chelsea's boyfriend, Eric Reese, has ended their relationship. She really wants him back, and is feeling insecure about everything in her life. In addition to her break-up, she doesn't have the money to finish her movie project, something that is required for one of her classes. It is also her passion, even though her mother is pushing her to be a lawyer. She needs money, and soon. Her best friend, Sara Lopez, decides to take Chelsea out for a night on the town. Nothing like a girl's night to help get over a break-up. At the bar, they run into one of Chelsea's old high school friends, Milla. She seems happy and successful, and she is accompanied by a handsome stranger that Chelsea obviously finds attractive. Milla tells her that he's available, and to go for it. They used to date, but now they are just business partners. Chelsea's mother has always disliked Milla; she thinks she is a bad influence, and she may be right. Milla asks them to come back to her place, so the party can continue, Chelsea agrees, but Sara says no. It seems that Milla has been living very well. She has a luxury apartment, and designer clothes. Chelsea asks how she's paying for all this, and Milla tells her she's a cam girl. Chelsea is shocked, and a little judgmental, but Milla reminds her that her mother threw her out, she had nothing and was living on the streets. She doesn't have to do anything she's not comfortable with, and it provides her with an opulent lifestyle. Not long after, Milla slips something in Chelsea's drink, to help her relax, she says. She also suggests that if Chelsea is having money troubles, then she should consider becoming a cam girl. She can choose how much she does, and she can quit whenever she wants to. Thanks to Chelsea's enhanced cocktail, she agrees, and let's Milla create her a channel. Emboldened by Milla's servile flattery, and by the money going into her virtual tip jar, Chelsea proceeds to undress. A new voyeur logs onto Chelsea cam channel. He suggests more and more lascivious behavior from Chelsea. In her state of narcosis, she reveals too much, and her passive voyeur turns into an active stalker. He records the live feed, so he can play it back ad nauseum. The next morning, Chelsea has many regrets. She confides in Sara, who chides her for not being more cautious. Chelsea does not tell Sara that she was drugged, even though she knew it before the cam channel was created. This is a major plot hole in the story. Why doesn't she tell Sara she was drugged when she is chastising her? It explains her uncharacteristic behavior, but she never does. In the next scene, Chelsea's stalker, Jake Peters, throws his mother down the stairs. We don't know why he does this, and there is no explanation. It is stuck in the middle of the movie for no reason. We don't ever find out why he is crazy, only that he was recently incarcerated. We also never find out why he has a strange obsession with Chelsea. Does she remind him of someone? What is driving his insanity? At some point this should be revealed, but it never is. Jake begins to contact Chelsea through the computer. He doesn't say anything tawdry to her, just asks about her life. She logs off quickly, but she realizes her channel is still active. She decides she needs to go see Milla to get it deleted permanently. Jake recorded their brief conversation on the computer. He backs it up to look for clues to her real identity. He sees a framed certificate on her wall. It has her name, and now he has something to go on. He finds Chelsea and her mother through social media. He sits outside Beverley's (Chelsea's mother) office, and arranges to "accidently" run into her. He gives her free gym memberships, including free personal training sessions, offered by him, of course. Beverly thinks this is just what both of them need, as a way to alleviate stress. They will both be seeing Jake again soon. Needless to say, more stalking ensues, and eventually Jake kidnaps Chelsea and Sara. We are never given a reason why Jake is crazy, or why he fixated on Chelsea. We never know why he killed his mother, or what has fueled his insanity. It is hard to watch or care, when the writers didn't take the time to do any character development on their vilian. Videos Links [https://www.mylifetime.com/movies/a-night-to-regret Lifetime's A Night to Regret] [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt76207 A Night to Regret's IMDB Page] [https://www.imdb.com/list/ls045195086/ Best Lifetime Guilty Pleasures] '' Facebook Another Night to Regret Video Clip'' [https://m.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=10156131026669087&id=22455884086&_rdr A Night to Regret Video Clip] Category:2018 Movies Category:Stalker Category:Thriller Category:College